Hunter's Ambition
by jeharrison
Summary: "If you ever speak of me like that again you smarmy, sleazy little f***, I swear to whatever powers may be that I will punch you so f***ing hard that you will be s****ing your own teeth by the next day." What Luna didn't notice was a man stop dead in his path a few feet away, watching like it was his favourite show... "Well f***ing done lass." (Only censored for summary. M inside.)


**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction that I've published (I've attempted writing a few but failed) and it's probably terrible but I thought I would just get on with it and do it more for myself than anything else. I have an obsession with The Thick Of It and Malcolm Tucker is possibly one of the most brilliantly thought out characters I've ever witnessed, and Peter Capaldi is a God so it's just the perfect combination. Anyway, this is my little story to add to a sadly small pile of Malcolm/OC fanfics out there. I hope to continue this but I don't know how good I will be with updates but I will do my utmost to do so regularly. I don't know if this is long, medium or short for a chapter but please, if you do read this, be honest with me about improvements and what was good and bad. **

**P.S. I wrote this literally in an evening so please be gentle with me! Thanks!**

**Enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

Luna Hunter was a woman on a mission. She walked into the office at DoSAC on her first day in the department with confidence. She had just come from the Education sector, where she had completed an internship after her graduation. Luna knew DoSAC was fucking shit, but she also knew that the infamous Malcolm Tucker visited regularly (not usually for good reason, but still) and she wanted a chance at Downing Street.

Luna had seen her fair share of people being fired by Malcolm, or resigning due to Malcolm's influence, so she knew what he was capable of. The staff in Education thought she was utterly mad for actively seeking him out. Maybe she was a bit on the crazy side, but surely that would work in her favour considering both him and his right hand man, Jamie MacDonald, are fucking mental.

Luna was an attractive woman, she knew from the way all the sweaty, badly fitting suits sidled up to her with any lame excuse to ooze their sexual repression all over her. But she was much more than simply eye-candy in an office. She was intelligent, cunning, ambitious and last but definitely not least, ruthless. She always dressed to impress, if only to make everyone around her know that despite being young and only just in the business, she knew exactly what she was doing, fuck you very much. So, she wasn't phased by the staring when she sauntered round the corner and practically glided through the room heading straight for the office of Nicola Murray. She strode confidently in her Louboutins, tailored black pencil dress showing her curvy but toned young figure without looking inappropriate, and textured duster coat practically billowing behind her as she moved. Her long milk-tea-blonde hair with faded-in light brown roots flowed down her back in loose, layered waves as she brushed her barely-there blunt bangs out of her eyes. She used light eye makeup, only a touch of brown kohl to thicken her lash line, and a sweep of mascara. All the attention was brought to painted red lips, contrasting her ivory complexion, and matching the scarlet sole of her heels. The left corner of her mouth was slightly upturned as she walked though and caused whispering to abound. She knew they had no idea who she was. _'They probably think I'm a hack, or the owner of hacks, anyway.' _She laughed inwardly.

Inside Nicola Murray's office Ollie Reeder, Glenn Cullen, Terri and Robyn were all panicking about a major loss of data from the immigration database. "Right, we need to cancel The Guardian lunch." Suggested Nicola, she felt like she was going to die a thousand deaths and worse yet, Malcolm Fucking Tucker was on his way and they had no idea if he knew yet or not. "NO!" Nearly everyone exclaimed. "Ridiculous!" "Wrong message" "That's the kind of signal a dying whale sends out isn't it?" Nicola decided she had had enough of their uselessness for now, "Would you all please just fuck off out of my office? For a long time." And everyone turned to leave, just in time to see Luna step round the corner on the other side of the office, and head straight for them.

"Shit, has Malcolm hired a secondary enforcer?" Asked Ollie, utterly distracted by the sheer class and authority she exuded from her being. "Does that role even exist?"

"Of course not you fucking twat, Ollie. He loves shouting at us far too much to delegate his bollockings to some random twenty-something woman. She's probably the daughter of someone who owns something."

"Great, nice and specific Glenn. At least we know who she is now thanks to you. Fucking useless twat. Maybe I should fire you after all. Terri, get his file." Nicola dismissed them all for a second time and waited to see who this woman was and what she wanted. Luna stepped in after the herd of nuisances had dispersed a little. "Hi, Nicola Murray I presume? I'm Luna Hunter. Just transferred from Education, and supposed to be starting today. I'm working directly below you I believe?"

Ollie and Glenn were hanging outside the door, eavesdropping for information, when Ollie muttered a little too loudly, "Well, she can work directly below me if she likes, if you know what I mean." Earning a disapproving look from Glenn.

Luna heard him. The corner of her mouth turned up a little more. She would enjoy this. "Excuse me Mrs. Murray, can I just step outside to deal with something really quickly?" Nicola nodded in the affirmative, hoping Ollie got an earful for that remark. She stepped outside and stalked purposefully after Ollie, who had tried to casually wander away towards the elevators once he had realised his mistake. _'Bad move.'_ Thought Luna. _'Now you're walking through this entire office full of people and I'm going to fucking eviscerate you right here and now in front of every single one of them.'_

"OI! Fucking spaghetti-man. Get back here right this fucking second." Ollie stopped right in his tracks, not three yards away from turning the corner that led to freedom. He cursed himself as he turned to face the woman who looked surprisingly composed for someone who had so much anger in her voice. She held out her hand and spoke gently, "Hi, I'm Luna. What's your name?" He took her hand tentatively, "Ollie Reeder." She gripped his hand suddenly, like a vice. "Hi there Ollie Reeder, now that we've been introduced I can rip your intestines out for what you said back there. I always like to know the name of my victims before I destroy them y'know? Makes it more meaningful to me." Luna pushed Ollie back and he winded himself on the wall behind him. She knew by this point everyone was watching the altercation, but what she didn't notice was a man arrive and stop dead in his path a few feet away from her, just watching the whole affair like it was his favourite TV show.

"I know you've never met me before, so I will forgive your ignorance to my reaction, what I won't forget, is your predictability when I've not met you either. I said those very specific words as a test to see what you were like as a human. Now that I know you're essentially a whinging Oxbridge cunt like the rest of them, I won't feel bad for telling you this - if you ever speak to me, or about me like that again you smarmy, sexually underwhelming, sleazy little fuck, I swear to whatever powers may be that I will punch you so fucking hard that you will be shitting your own teeth by the next day. But for now, this will have to do." She jabbed a well aimed pair of fingers into his throat, temporarily stopping him from breathing as he slid down the wall gasping for air.

She turned around to slack jaws all round the office, apart from one man. He was smirking, lips slightly parted in utter shock and disbelief, like he'd just won the lottery or something. Just a sliver under six feet tall, slim, but by no means lanky like the fucker she just dealt with, his greying hair was thick and looked like it would be unruly if he let it get away from him. His eyes looked tired but somehow alert at the same time, and the lines on his face suggested he'd seen some serious shit and had to deal with it alone. He looked powerful, not necessarily physically (though she imagined he would do well in a fight, he looked like the type that had speed and technique rather than brute strength), but powerful in the government, like everything he says goes and shit happens to people that get in his way._'Oh!'_ Luna thought. _'This must be Malcolm Tucker. No wonder all these gobshites are looking so dumbstruck, they're probably waiting for him to shout at me for what I just did. We'll see.'_ She finally concluded that he was somehow both conventionally and unconventionally attractive all at once. Although she had always been fascinated by dangerous things of all kinds, so she didn't know how truly independent and unbiased her opinion really was.

"Well fucking done lass." He practically purred in his Scottish burr. "I have no idea what he did but I'm sure the mincing cunt deserved it judging by the lack of intervention by everyone else, although that could also be because you fucking frightened the gormless shit out of them." He was practically dying to just plain shake her hand and commend her on a good prick well subdued, but he managed to restrain himself with a sigh. "What's your name, darling?"


End file.
